Rouge the Bat (Canon, Games)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Rouge the Bat (ルージュ・ザ・バット Rūju za Batto?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic bat and jewel thief working as a part-time government spy for the President of the United Federation, and an agent on loan for the Guardian Units of Nations. A world-famous freelance treasure hunter, Rouge has a weakness for jewels, like the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, which she always obsesses about. Rouge is in short, an enigma, as her motivations are always in question. In truth, she is usually just out for herself. She is smart, sassy and seductive, and knows how to get what she wants. Once she has a target in mind, she always goes for it, regardless of the costs. Beneath her ditsy exterior though, she is a calculating realist and her motives are always mercenary in nature. Regardless, she is loyal to her closest friends and has more than once helped Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies save the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A to 4-A Name: Rouge the Bat Origin: Sonic Adventure 2 Gender: Female Age: Late Teens - Twenties Classification: '''Anthropomorphic Bat, Jewel Thief, (Usually) Heroic government agent '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Prowess, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Vehicular Mastery, Hacking, Adhesivity, Stealth Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Shapeshifting (With Color Power), Laser Mimicry (With Cyan Laser), Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), Burrowing and Enhanced Swimming (Enhanced under the effects of Yellow Drill), Enhanced Thievery (By feinting an attack she can steal items from opponents in the midst of combat), Sound Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Time Stop, Can amplify her attack power and durability, Immobilization and Vertigo Inducement, Infatuation Inducement (Works on even those lacking emotions), Statistics Reduction, Danmaku, Armor Piercing, Homing Attack, Spin Dash, Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Generation (Can reduce the effects of gravity on herself to become more agility. Also with the Gravity Band and Indigo Asteroid), Air Manipulation, Aura, Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties), Invulnerability (With Invincibility), Healing (Through her own abilities or with the Replenisher, Health Leaves, Health Seeds, and Health Roots), Statistics Amplification (With Golden Gloves, Speed Shoes and Speed Bar), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Absolute Zero Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings and Power-Ups), Perception Manipulation, Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Resurrection (With Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol) and Immense Heat\Cold (Capable of withstanding the cold vacuum of space, atmospheric reentry, arctic and volcanic temperatures, and the heat of stars with ease) Attack Potency: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Matched Knuckles the Echidna, who defeated Imperator Ix. Fought with Team Sonic and Metal Madness alongside Shadow and Omega. Overpowered Amy Rose in a one on one brawl. Put up a fight against Mephiles the Dark. Fought with Replicas of Shadow and Metal Sonic in Sonic Forces) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can keep up with Sonic and Shadow) 'Lifting Strength: Class K '(Equal to Knuckles) 'Striking Strength: Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Can fight for days straight and take large amounts of punishment without showing any signs of fatigue) Range: Standard mele range. Hundreds of meters with her abilities. Standard Equipment: Extreme Gear, Item Boxes, Gravity Band, Various Explosives, ect. Intelligence: Very High. As both a government spy and self-proclaimed "World's Greatest Thief", Rouge has been trained in infiltration and is skilled in the art of stealth. As a result of her training, Rouge can surreptitiously enter enemy-held territory, either through stealth (being able remain undetected while traveling through heavily fortified of locations, such as Prison Island, Dr. Eggman's various bases or even the Space Colony ARK), or by manipulation of others, such as when she tricked Shadow and Dr. Eggman into believing that she was willing to help them in Sonic Adventure 2 when she was send to investigate the doctor. She is also well-versed in a variety of martial arts and has gone through several forms of special training in self-defense. Her skills in combat are so great that she able to fight the likes of Sonic & Knuckles to a standstill, battle competitively with military-trained Nocturnus Clan soldiers and powerful Gizoids, and hold her own against dangerous villains such as Mephiles the Dark and Neo Metal Sonic. Weaknesses: '''Can be overconfident at times. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Jump': Rouge leaps into the air and proceeds to curl into a ball before ramming enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. *'Spin Dash': Rouge curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. *'Homing Attack': Rouge performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Rouge to bounce off the target, allowing her to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. *'Dash Boost': Rouge envelops herself in a pink aura and blasts forward at high speed, plowing through and across any obstacles. *'Screw Kick': Rouge jumps directly into the air while spinning around on her vertical axis at such speed that she leaves afterimages. As she spins, Rouge unleashes a powerful whirling kick which will damage any enemy above her. *'Silent Size': Rouge performs a high kick powerful enough to split an opponent in half. *'Tornado': Rouge performs a high-speed spin on her Extreme Gear, using her accumulated Air to release a grey mini-tornado in her wake. The tornadoes possess strong enough wind currents to knock her opponents off balance. *'Tornado Kick': Rouge delivers a brutal, rapid series of kicks at such speed that she stirs up harmful wind currents, damaging opponents with a Wind-based attack, *'Plunder': Rouge feints an attack in order to steal an item from her target. *'Drill Drive': While in midair Rouge performs a spiraling dive onto enemies below, capable of ripping through solid metal. *'Rouge Guard': Rouge quickly covers the front of her body with her wings, protecting her from attacks. This forms a purple, pulsing spherical orb around Rouge's body that acts as a shield that blocks any incoming attacks. *'Rouge Heal': Rouge uses a technique learnt from special training to heal any damage she may have received. *'Hip Drop': Rouge plunges her rear straight downward with significant force, causing a destructive shockwave to surge throughout the area to damage and paralyze opponents. *'Dummy Ring Bomb': Rouge throws a batch of explosive Dummy Rings at opponents, inflicting damage and paralysis. *'Jewel Storm': Rouge throws a hail of numerous counterfeit gems at opponents, which deals damage and bypasses armor. *'Distract': Rouge uses her charms to somehow lower the opponent's attack power. *'Heart Mines': Rouge attaches a pink heart-shaped mine to a surface which detonate moments later, damaging the surrounding area. *'Shriek': Rouge releases a shrill, ultrasonic scream that reduces the opponent's durability. *'Agent Eagle': Rouge strikes her opponent with a downwards axe kick, launching them into the ground with immense force. *'Bat Cracker': Rouge summons a bat-shaped balloon bomb that hovers above enemies, preventing opponents from going into the air without the risk of the bomb detonating at them on contact. *'Beauty Shock': Rouge uses her voice to emit an ultrasonic wave to damage opponents. *'Heart Effect': Rouge emits stream of pink transparent hearts, causing her enemies to become utterly infatuated with her, leaving them vulnerable to attacks. This apparently works on even emotionless foes. *'Bat Guard': Rouge releases a swarm of artificial bats that act as a defensive barrier and projectiles. They will explode upon impacting an enemy. *'Black Wave': Rouge evokes black ripples around her opponent. This deals damage and induces vertigo. *'Charm Ray': Rouge invokes a pink flash of light that paralyzes opponents for ten seconds. *'Blast Jump': Rouge uses the force released from her bombs to supplement her jumping height. *'Bomb': Rouge throws round and explosive colored bombs at her opponent which home in on them and detonate upon impact. *'Gravity Dive': Activating her Gravity Band, Rouge generates a temporary black hole, thus creating a powerful gravitational disturbance that makes all objects within a large radius of her to enter zero-gravity. This results in surrounding objects and enemies being torn from their positions and toward the black hole. At the same time, the zero gravity field causes Rouge to begin floating through midair. She is then yanked through mid-air towards the black hole at blistering speeds. While flying through the air, Rouge has free movement abilities, can plow through most obstacles and can freely control her movements in all directions. *'Gravity Control': Using the gravity-altering properties of her Gravity Band, Rouge causes the gravity in her vicinity to be negated, causing nearby objects and Rouge himself to enter zero gravity. After directly selecting a direction to head towards, Rouge propels himself forward at high speeds with a quick shift in gravity, while other objects caught in the gravity shift are crushed/destroyed. Gallery File:Sa2 rouge.png|Adventure Rouge File:Rouge heroes 32.png|Sonic Heroes File:Sonic-Free-Riders-Rouge-artwork1.png|Sonic Riders series File:Witch Rouge.png|Witch Rouge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Maverick Zero X